Four and Tris A World Without War
by Piaviolina1313
Summary: Tobias and Tris live in a world that hasn't experienced the war between the factions. The story takes place when Tris is 17 and Tobias is 19. More like an epilogue-like fanfiction; as the story progresses, Tris and Tobias decide to get married and they decide it's time to expand their family :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm new to but this isn't my first fanfiction ****J****please review this first chapter, to give me feedback (both positive and negative) and to give me the strength to continue. Thanks! And, as you can tell by the title, the war never happened. Tris is 17 and Tobias is 19. The two are dating (anyone who dares break them apart in their fanfiction, you are dead to me) and living in an apartment together in Dauntless. Hint hint: Their dating might blossom into something a tad more serious…. mwahahahaha**

**Tris's POV:**

I wake up in bed, my legs intertwined with Tobias's. He's propped up on his elbow, watching me with a faint smile on his face.

"Morning," I whisper as I wriggle myself into his bare chest. He leans down and lovingly places a soft kiss on the top of my head.

"Initiates come in today," he murmurs. "Better get ready."

I grumble with dismay, but I roll myself out of bed and plod over to the bathroom. Tobias joins me and grabs his toothbrush. As we brush our teeth in silence, his free hand finds my waist and pulls me close. I rinse my mouth and gently kiss his neck, resting my head against his shoulder. "I'm gonna go get dressed," I say quietly. Tossing clothes this way and that, I finally find a sleek black jacket and a pair of leggings. Checking the time, I curse and yell behind me. "We've only got 10 minutes, Tobias!"

We both rush through a cup of yogurt each and hurry out the apartment door. Tobias locks it and we run down the stairs, too impatient to wait for the elevator. Hands laced together, we arrive at the Pit just in time to see a flash of blue streak down and crash on the net. Breathless, Tobias helps a grinning girl out. "What's your name? Choose wisely, you don't get to change it," he says curtly.

"Jess. My name is Jess," she says confidently. And then, she catches sight of Tobias's dark blue eyes. Her mouth form the shape of an 'o', and I can just imagine her heart beating faster at the thought of his handsome face. Tobias doesn't seem to notice, and waits for me to announce the first jumper.

"First jumper, Jess!" I shout, gritting my teeth. Tobias looks at me in confusion, arching one eyebrow. I mouth, _I'll tell you later._ He nods and peers up at the sky for the next jumper.

*** Page Break ***

I'm utterly exhausted. I open the front door and see Tobias on the couch with Zeke, playing a video game. Sighing, I hang my jacket on the coat rack and walk over to give Tobias a light kiss.

"Ew, get a room," Zeke calls out, stuffing his face with popcorn. His dark brown eyes are trained on the TV, and his nose wrinkles as a side effect of concentration.

"Where have you been?" Tobias asks, placing the controller down and resting his hand on my hips.

"Just finishing up some work at the tattoo parlor," I say absentmindedly. I walk over to the kitchen and open the refrigerator. Taking out the leftover pasta sauce from last night, I start up the stove. "Zeke, would you like to stay for dinner?" I ask, pouring the raw pasta into a pot.

"No thanks, I should get back now to Shauna. She's probably wondering where I am," he replies, brushing off the seat of his pants.

"See you later," Tobias says as he closes the door behind Zeke. "Is that pasta I smell?" he asks, coming up behind me.

I nod and ladle the steaming food onto two dishes. We eat at the table, making small talk. After we're both done, I place both plates in the sink and kiss Tobias's cheek. "I'm gonna go lie down, I'm so tired today," I say, my voice muffled by his shirt.

"Okay, I think I'm gonna join you after I take a shower," he replies, cradling my head to his chest.

I pull away and grab a book from my desk. I curl up on top of my pillow and start to read. The comforting sound of running water reaches my ears as I turn page after page. After a couple minutes, the noise stops and Tobias steps out, shirtless. He has his sweatpants on though, and I discreetly smile from behind my book. Tobias tousles his damp hair with a fluffy towel and then hangs it on his shoulders.

He snatches his laptop from the top of the dresser and crawls underneath the covers beside me. Tobias pulls on his glasses (damn, he looks sexy with glasses) and begins to pull up a bunch of complicated-looking programs on his computer. I put my book away and lie down, my hand resting on his bare shoulder.

After an hour or so, I start to doze off and Tobias gets up to turn off the lights. He places his laptop on the carpet and slides into bed with me. I hang my arm around his neck lazily and he draws me close. I listen to the familiar sound of his breathing and slip into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hope you liked the first chapter! You all know the drill; review, review, review ****J**

"It's our day off," mumbles Tobias. I can just make out the silhouette of the city buildings against the early morning sunrise through the window.

"We still have to wake the initiates up," I reply, stroking the short stubble on Tobias's chin.

His face breaks out into a huge grin. "That's the fun part!" he says cheerfully, wrapping one arm around my abdomen. I snuggle into his embrace, inhaling his comforting odor. I would rather stay in bed with him, but splashing water and banging pots sounds enjoyable too.

We both get dressed and grab a muffin on the way out. Tobias slides a reassuring arm around my waist and we walk to the dorms. Uriah and Christina have already arrived, and they hand me a pot and pan and Tobias receives a lovely brass trumpet. Uriah arms himself with a jug full of ice cold water and Christina readies her bongo.

"Please do the honors," I say to Tobias sweetly. He nods, an evil grin spreading on his freshly shaven face. Jogging back about 10 meters, he then stations himself like an Olympic runner and sprints to the door and kicks it down. Christina immediately starts to pound on her drum and scream like a tribal leader, while Uriah swishes the jug left and right, splashing initiates with freezing water. Tobias lifted the trumpets to his lips and let out a horribly out of tune fanfare. I decide to go old fashioned and I smash the pan against the pot and start shouting names of the initiates.

Our plan, not surprisingly, works. They start running around in a frenzy, and Tobias and I laugh hysterically. Uriah and Christina high-five each other, trying to suppress their giggles. We all walk out, chuckling. Bidding each other short farewells, we all head our separate ways.

Intertwining my fingers with his, I ask him, "What should we do today?"

"I hate to tell you this, but I have a meeting with Max. I'll be back as soon as I can, and we can spend the rest of the day together," he says apologetically.

"That's fine. I need to catch up on gossip with Shauna and Christina anyways," I say, giving Tobias a gentle peck on the lips.

"You girls and your conversations," he says, shaking his head. We reach our apartment and I hug him tightly.

"Come back soon," I whisper and I watch him jog down the stairs lightheartedly.

I step into the quiet apartment and set my stuff on the couch. Reaching for the phone, I scan the list of contacts on a piece of paper on the wall. I dial up Christina and Shauna and invite them over, promising them some of the Dauntless cake I have in the fridge. As I cut up the chocolate dessert into slices and place them neatly on flowered plates, the two girls march in the door.

"How'd you get in?" I ask, amused.

"Spare key," Christina says, waving a silver colored security card. I sigh. Tobias had made a mistake, giving her the extra set. But I understand that it was just in case of an emergency.

"Ooh, cake!" Shauna exclaims gleefully. She scoops up her dish and wolfs it down in a matter of seconds. I hand her a mug of coffee and she takes a swig. "Sorry, I haven't eaten at all today."

Christina and I join her at the table and we both eat our cakes. We all gossip about the latest fashion trend, who likes who, and so on. About an hour later, Shauna had to leave to go to work and Christina left because Will kept calling her. I sat on the sofa alone, and shivered. The entire apartment was so quiet and it felt weird to not hear the comforting sound of Tobias's fingers slaving over the keyboard or even the annoying hum of the fridge.

I got up to pop a movie into the DVR, but it felt wrong to watch one without Tobias's arms wrapped around my waist, holding me tight. It was _our_ tradition, and I didn't want to ruin it by watching one alone. So I hug my knees close to my chest and it strikes me that I miss Tobias, a lot. One thing leads to another and I'm now sobbing. Once I finally calm down, my hiccups fade to small sniffles and the only evidence of my breakdown is the tissues scattered around the floor and my puffy eyes. Suddenly, I hear footsteps and a soft _click_ as the door unlocks.

"Hey baby, I'm home. Sorry it took-" he begins, but I tackle him. I hug him tight and I wrap my arms around his head, brushing the tips of his short brown hair.

"I missed you, I love you, please don't leave," I said, tears spilling out of my eyes again. I press my wet face into his soft shirt.

Tobias is stunned for a second, but then holds me close. He whispers sweet nothings into my ear, and I finally run out of tears. "Want to talk about it?" he inquires gently, pulling away.

I shake my head no. He nods, and walks me to the bedroom. "Take a nap, I'll wake you at dinnertime," he says, a concerned look crossing his face.

"Okay," I murmur in a fragile voice.

He shuts the door quietly, but I hear him whisper, "I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I want to thank ****HeavenlyAngelicGD**** for being my first reviewer! It really means a lot to me, and I will reply to every single reviewer. I don't know if I'm responding the right way, so if you reviewed this story but do not receive an answer in 24 hours, leave like 50 comments down below ****J****I really want to do well with this story, thanks!**

"Wake up honey," Tobias says gently as he tugs on my arm. "Dinner's ready."

I groan and throw a pillow at his face. He catches it easily and lightly chuckles. "Someone's in a bad mood," he says. But I notice that he doesn't step any closer to me.

I smile. It's the greatest feeling in the world when you scare your boyfriend, who happens to be the scariest person on the planet to anyone else but me. He turns into a romantic sap around me, and I truly think it's the real nature of Tobias. Not Four, Tobias.

I sit up and stretch my arms. Feeling much better than two hours ago, I shuffle over to the bathroom counter to run a brush through my hair. Tobias stands at the doorway, leaning against the frame.

"I like it when your hair's down," he says randomly.

I look at him like he's insane. He shrugs his shoulders and a goofy grin overcomes his face. I walk over and drape my toned arms around his warm neck. Tobias gives me short, sweet kisses until I start to smile against his lips. "Let's go eat," I whisper. "I'm hungry."

Tobias, without warning, picks me up and hauls me over his shoulder. I pound on his muscular back with my fists, but it's no use. He laughs and places me down with a _thunk_ on one of the chairs. I glare at him accusingly, but I'm too starved to care much. Tobias nibbles on his burger, while I devour mine like a wild beast. I wash it all down with a glass of chocolate milk, and then wipe my mouth on a napkin.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were hungry," he comments as he stands up and wraps his strong arms around my torso.

I'm feeling satisfied and a little devious, so I decide to get him back for carrying me over his shoulder. "The beast has been fed," I reply smiling. And then I slip my hand to his inner thigh and rub it lightly for a couple seconds, and then draw it back. The effect on him is immediate. His eyes widen and I can feel his erection against my leg.

"Damn it, Tris," he mutters. But I can tell he's not too mad. I give him a kiss and he returns it, soon smiling. "I want to take you somewhere," he murmurs, our foreheads still touching.

I pull on a thin jacket and we head out, towards the Pit. I immediately know where we're going. He climbs into the net and pulls me into it after him. We lie on our backs, and look at the starry night sky. He clasps my small hand into his callused ones and we stay like that for a couple minutes. Tobias sits up after about ten minutes and drags me up with him. He pulls me into his lap and I'm instantly comforted by the rhythmic beating of his heart.

"I want to take you to one more place," he whispers. I nod in consent and allow him to lead me through the quiet passages of Dauntless. It's dark, but I feel safe in the arms of my boyfriend. Tobias will protect me, I know he will.

We reach a narrow staircase at the end of a long, winding path. I follow him down, and when I see it, I gasp. It's a small room, with a little waterfall in one corner and a dinner table in another, and complete with scented candles.

"You shouldn't have," I say, breathless.

Tobias just smiles and leads me to my seat at the table. He disappears behind a counter for a second, and then pops back up with two dishes. "Crème brulee, your favorite," he says, placing the pudding-like dessert in front of me.

I start to tear up. "This is amazing, Tobias. Thank you," I manage to say. I wish I could say more but my throat has a huge lump in it and my tears are threatening to tip over my waterline.

Luckily, Tobias understands. He grins and starts to eat his, and I do too. We hold hands over the tiny table and we occasionally kiss. Tobias seems a little nervous though, and I try to relax his nerves by drawing small circles on the back of his hand like he does to me. He only shows a small smile, but I can tell that he's grateful.

After we both finish our crème brulees, we embrace in the middle of the room. We start to slightly sway and he leans down to kiss me. I meet his lips and end it with a gentle tug on his lower lip. He smiles and plants a kiss on my forehead.

"Tris?" he asks, anxiety in his voice.

"What is it, my love?" I'm getting a tad bit worried now.

He takes a deep breath and gets down on one knee. "Tris, I love you so much and I cherish you every single day. My heart beats because of you and my entire soul is dedicated to your happiness. So, Beatrice Prior, will you do me the honor of spending the rest of your life with me and becoming my wife?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ****J****Hope you like this chapter and don't forget to review! 3**

**Oops and I've been forgetting the disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or any of its characters. I know, I know, we all know that I should be the one owning the Divergent Trilogy but sadly, Veronica Roth beat me to it. Just kidding, I love Veronica Roth**

I lean forward and kiss him, hard. My hands grip his brown hair and I finally pull back, out of breath. "In case that wasn't clear, I meant yes. Maybe I should have said that instead. Is that what you're supposed to say? Because I don't know anything about-" I start, ranting like an old man.

"Just kiss me," Tobias says, rising to his feet. We share a few short kisses, both of us smiling like idiots. He slips a beautiful diamond ring with a black and gold band on my ring finger. "Let's go back to the apartment," he says, his forehead still resting against mine.

I nod in agreement and we both run back, my hand still gripping his. As soon as we get in, our lips smash together and I struggle to rip my jacket off. Tobias and I back into our bedroom, kissing. I fall back onto the bed, breathless.

Tobias pulls his shirt off, revealing perfect abs. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asks, concerned.

"I'm positive."

*** Page Break ***

I open my eyes, and see Tobias snoring away next to me. I tip-toe out of bed and look at myself in the mirror. My hair is a complete mess and I'm only wearing one of Tobias's t-shirts. I sigh in disappointment. Not any prettier today. I hear the shuffling of slippers on carpet.

"I think you're the hottest girl alive," whispers Tobias, as though he read my mind. He slips his arms around my waist and holds me, gently kissing the top of my head. "I love you," he murmurs.

I try to reply but I get a sudden nauseating impulse in my body. I shove Tobias aside and start heaving up last night's dinner into the toilet. Toby, being the good fiancé he is, rushes over and holds my hair back for me. He pats my back reassuringly and wipes off my mouth with a wet cloth. I sit down on the cold tile floor, clutching Tobias's arm tightly.

"Let's get you into bed," Tobias murmurs quietly. As he tucks me in underneath the soft covers, he voices his concerns. "Do you think last night was too rough?"

I shake my head weakly. "I think I might be coming down with something," I say, my eyes starting to close.

"Get some sleep. I need to be at work, but I'll call Christina over and she can keep you company," Tobias says, removing his hand from my grasp.

I nod wearily. "I love you," I whisper, just as my eyes shut and I black out.

*** Page Break ***

"Wake up! Tris, wake up wake up wake up!" Christina shouts, shaking me.

"Hello to you too," I mutter, stretching my arms. I feel a lot better, and the nauseating sensation is gone.

"What happened this morning?" she asks, and I am reluctant to tell her.

"I threw up this morning," I say, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"When was the last time you and Four… you know… did it?" she asks eagerly.

"Um, yesterday?" I squeak. I mentally slap myself for admitting it.

"So you guys FINALLY did it?" Christina seems overjoyed. "What was the occasion?"

I grimace and hold up my left hand.

"OH MY GOSH!" she exclaims, jumping up and down. But suddenly, the blood drains from her face. "Oh no. Oh, no no no!"

"What?" I demand, ready to jump up and call a doctor.

"Take this!" she says, rummaging through her purse. She throws me a little white box.

I catch it and turn it over to read it. "A pregnancy test?" I ask, almost laughing.

"Just go take it. You're displaying the symptoms," she says, crossing her arms.

I groan. There's no getting out of this one. I step into the bathroom and follow the instructions on the box. There's no way I can be pregnant, right? I cover the tiny screen with a tissue and walk out into the bedroom with it. Without even looking at the results, I reveal the screen with a flourish. "See? Not pregnant," I say triumphantly.

"Tris?" Christina asks, trembling.

A sense of dread washes over me. I peek at the pregnancy test. A little positive sign flashes back at me, and the room starts to spin. "I-I'm too young," I whisper, tears welling up in my eyes.

"You have a baby in there," Christina says in awe, waving in the vague direction of my stomach.

"I'm going to be a mom," I murmur, staring down at my abdomen.

Christina makes up some excuse about having to go home and rushes out the door in a hurry. I sit on the bed, staring at the white stick in my hands. I must've stayed that way for hours, because I hear the front door creak open.

"I'm home," calls Tobias. I can hear the thud of his shoes being kicked off and I scramble to hide the pregnancy test.

He enters the bedroom. "Hey," I say, mustering up as much cheer as I can while slipping the test underneath my pillow.

He takes three strides and kisses me gently on the lips. "I missed you," Tobias says softly.

"Missed you too," I reply, my voice a little strained.

He searches my eyes with his calming blue ones, but he looks troubled. "You okay?" he asks, brushing the hair from my eyes.

"I'm fine!" I respond, feigning perkiness. I jump up and clasp my hands together. "I'm gonna go make dinner," I say, laughing nervously. I speed walk into the kitchen, my smile dropping into a worried frown. "How in the world am I going to do this," I mutter under my breath. One step at a time.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm going to start asking for baby names, so please don't hesitate to suggest a few in the comments below! Review, review, review! ****J**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the Divergent Trilogy or any of Veronica Roth's characters. I know, disappointing, isn't it?**

**Credits to this chapter: an INGENIOUS idea submitted by** **xxE201****,** **thank you so much!**

I set the table and call Tobias over from the couch for dinner.

We eat in silence, until he says, "Tris, what's going on?"

I see no point in denying something is up. "I- I have something to show you, that's all," I say, shoving a forkful of beans into my mouth.

Tobias opens his mouth to push further, but then thinks better of it. He nods and goes back to eating his mashed potatoes.

After we have both finished eating, I wipe my mouth with a napkin. I'm stalling for as long as I can. Pretending to drink my water, I glance over at Tobias.

He looks at me pointedly, one eyebrow arched. I sigh and rise from the table. "Wait here," I say, walking towards the bedroom. I pull the pregnancy test out from under the pillow and look at it. I just can't tell him now; I still haven't fully digested the idea of me being pregnant. Instead, I take out one of my sketches from a couple weeks ago of Tobias. I feel bad, but I don't have much choice.

"Here," I say, setting the picture down in front of him. He takes a good look at it.

"This is beautiful, thank you," he says, placing me on his lap.

I kiss his jaw, and bury my head into his neck. He rocks me, and I start to tear up. The guilt is eating me alive.

Feeling the tears on his neck, Tobias pulls me away. "What's wrong?" he asks, wiping my tears away.

"I'm just overwhelmed by the engagement, last night, work…" I trail off, pulling him as close as possible to me.

"I understand. Why don't you go take a hot shower?" he suggests, and I nod. He walks me into the bathroom, and then goes to lie down on the bed.

I start up the warm water, and I stand in the shower stall, letting the rhythmic pounding of the jets on my back relax me. After a couple minutes, I step out and wrap myself with a towel. As I get dressed into my pajamas, all of my worries are momentarily forgotten. Until I enter the bedroom.

Tobias is sitting at the foot of the bed, facing me. And in his palm, a small pregnancy test sits there, waiting. "You're… pregnant?" he asks, his voice trembling.

"I-I was going to tell you," I begin, but the waterworks are starting again.

"Tris, we're not ready for a baby!" he exclaims, rubbing his face wearily. "And more importantly, why didn't you tell me?" Tobias is starting to get agitated.

I try to respond but the tears are sliding down my cheeks. A sob builds up in my throat.

Tobias clenches and unclenches his fists. "Why? Why us?" he mutters angrily.

I've had enough. "You know what? This is why I didn't tell you. I _knew_ you would act like this. I'm done," I say, half crying and half screaming. I grab my jacket from the coat rack violently and stuff my feet into my boots.

"Wait, Tris!" Tobias calls, but I ignore him. Hiccupping, I run out and slam the front door behind me. I race down the stairs, and I don't even know where I'm going. "Anywhere but here," I whisper over and over.

After about 10 minutes, I end up breathless at a grassy park. I sit down on a bench and draw my knees close to my chest. It's dark and freezing out here, but I don't mind, as long as I'm away from Tobias.

I don't know how much time passes before I hear Tobias calling my name. He passes me, and he's walking along the gravel path, shouting, "Tris!" I don't answer him though. I'm getting colder, but I'm sure I can find my way home later if I need to. I'm deep in thought, planning the best way to get back to the apartment, when the calls for my name stop.

I glance around and spot Tobias on a park bench, only a couple meters away. He doesn't even have a coat on; only his short sleeve shirt and black jeans. Tobias doesn't notice me, but I can see him since the streetlight is right above him. He puts his head in his hands and his shoulders start to shake. At first, I think he's laughing, but then I hear the sobbing. It breaks my heart to see him cry.

Unfortunately for me, as his cries die down, I start to sniffle. My strong, handsome Tobias has never cried and to think that I caused it is unbearable for me. Tobias's head shoots up. I try to muffle the sounds coming out of my mouth by clapping a hand over my face, but it's too late. Tobias stands up slowly and faces me, his eyes red-rimmed from tears.

I can't stand it any longer. I jump up and run over to him, my sobs already escaping my lips. He lifts me up, and I cling to him like a bat. My arms grab hold of his neck, and he hugs me tight.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he whispers, his breath tickling my back. I cry even harder, my tears staining his shirt. He rubs my back, and I manage to calm myself down. "You know what?" he asks, setting me down in front of him.

"What?" My eyes are puffy and I'm cold, so I slide my arms around his waist.

"I'm excited for this baby," he murmurs, and kisses me gently. In between kisses, he lowers his hand and places it softly on top of my still-flat stomach. "Really excited."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I had a lot of fun writing Chapter Five ****J****Hope you liked it! You know how I always nag you about reviewing? Well, today, I'm going to say, Baby Name Suggestions, Review, and Baby Name Suggestions! Now try saying ****_that_**** fast 10 times. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent or any of its characters. I know for sure because I emailed the publisher about it :P**

**Oh, and sorry ;( this is a short chapter**

"Wake up," Tobias whispers. He kisses my forehead gently.

"Morning, sunshine," I say, yawning. "Is it time to train the initiates?"

"Yup. Uriah and Zeke woke them up, and they're doing drills. Come on," Tobias says, picking me up bridal-style. He sets me down in front of the closet, and my clothes are already laid out.

"Thanks. That was nice of you," I say, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Yeah, well, I figured you'd be tired from yesterday's little adventure," he replies, looking away.

"Hey, it's not your fault. We'll talk about this after work," I say, patting his arm. "We only have time for a muffin," I remark while pulling on a black bulletproof vest.

Tobias nods. We each grab half a muffin from the pantry, and then we walk out the door, hand in hand. Our rings both glint in the light, and I smile. He catches me looking at his ring, and he grins back at me. We enter the training room, and the initiates instantly stand up straighter.

Tobias assumes his role as Four, and I transform into Six. I scan the line of teenagers, until I see Jess. The little brat who decided she was going to be Tobias's admirer. As Four assembles the initiates into groups for shooting the targets, I see Jess's face light up when Four touches her shoulder.

She hefts up a gun and lets her arms droop. "Four, will you help me with my stance? I don't think I'm doing it right," she says, her voice dripping with honey. Jess bats her eyelashes at Four and shoves her lower lip out.

Four grunts and roughly pushes the gun's butt over her shoulder. When he gets close to her face to position it for aim, Jess shoots out without warning and kisses Four. I growl, my face red with anger.

"Stand in front of the target!" I bark at her, and prod her with a gun. She scrambles forward, and stumbles in front of the target.

"Face me," I say. My voice has turned dangerously calm. Four is still standing next to me with his mouth open in shock. "You! Over there," I yell at some poor kid. "Hand me the knives."

The entire room is silent now, just the way I like it. A teenage boy places a set of sharp knives in my outstretched palm and scurries away. I spin one of the blades and close one eye. Jess gulps, but doesn't move away from the target. I launch it, and watch it soar through the air and embed itself a centimeter away from Jess's skull. A piece of blonde hair floats down like a feather, and Jess whimpers. My eyes harden and I throw the rest of the knives on the ground with a loud clatter. '

The initiates all jump. I storm out of the training room, with steam practically billowing out of my ears.

"Tris, I know you're upset, but can we talk?" Tobias asks, grabbing my arm. He looks at me worriedly for a second, but then draws me into a warm embrace.

"I don't like it when other girls like you," I mumble into his chest. I feel a laugh coming from him.

"I only love you, Beatrice," he murmurs comfortingly into my ear. I melt into his arms and we stand there, hugging.

"We'll take over for the rest of the day," says someone behind us. I turn around to see a sheepish looking Uriah and Zeke. "Congratulations, by the way. Heard you guys got engaged," Uriah adds happily.

"Thanks," I reply, suddenly self-conscious of the ring on my fourth finger.

"Are you sure you can train the initiates?" Tobias asks, his hands gripping my hips from behind.

"We can handle them," Zeke answers. We say our goodbyes and Tobias and I head back up to the apartment.

*** Page Break ***

"How are you feeling?" Tobias asks, placing a warm hand on my stomach.

"Good," I say, putting my hand over his. We're sitting on the couch, and I'm snuggled up to him. My head is on his lap and a movie is playing softly in the background. Everything is peaceful, until Christina barges in.

"Did you tell him?" Christina asks, out of breath.

"Yeah, she did," Tobias replies nonchalantly.

"Oh, good. I brought baby stuff," squeals Christina excitedly. I sigh.

"Christina, the baby isn't gonna be born until nine months have passed," I say, sitting up.

"Who cares?" Christina asks, clearly worked up for the arrival of this baby. "Now, here's a onesie, a bottle, and this _adorable_ bib I found…" Christina keeps on pulling stuff out of the enormous shopping bag she has. Tobias gives me a knowing look and smiles. We get down on the floor with her to see all the new, "exciting" items she has in store for us.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm going to speed up this pregnancy process by doing 3-4 months of pregnancy in each chapter. Sorry, but I don't want them to get married 80 chapters later :P**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Divergent, but I should. Just saying.**

**Also, I'm going to provide you all with 3 baby names of each gender. Please comment your favorite from each gender.**

**Girls: Elise Ayla Eaton, Leah Mackenzie Eaton, Kylie Mae Eaton**

**Boys: Brandon Jeremiah Eaton, Theodore Austin Eaton, Gabriel Jonah Eaton**

**Comment your favorite one, please!**

**1 Month Later:**

"It's so tiny," I whispered as the screen displayed a tiny bean-like figure. Tobias had my fingers interlaced with mine, and we both stared in awe as the nurse operated the 6 week ultrasound. He bent down and kissed me, and we looked at each other lovingly.

"That's our baby," Tobias said, his voice trembling. I saw him wipe away a tear, but as soon as I turned to face him, he pretended to be scratching an itch on his cheek. I couldn't help but chuckle. The same, stubborn 18 year old Tobias was still in him.

**2 Months:**

My baby bump is supposed to start showing around 12 weeks, and I'm 10 weeks now. My belly has a slight pudge to it, and I'm still experiencing morning sickness. The doctor keeps telling me that after the first trimester, the nauseating sensation should go away and I am so looking forward to that. No more sprinting to the bathroom and puking out my guts. Pure bliss.

My ankles haven't swollen up yet, so I am anxiously waiting. It sounds a little weird, but I am truly grateful for the symptoms of pregnancy because it reassures me that there really is an unborn child in my stomach. I can't wait for the baby to come. I hope he/she looks like Tobias.

**3 Months:**

The first trimester is nearly over. My morning sickness isn't nearly as bad, but my bump has definitely started to show. Luckily, Christina stocked up on maternity clothes. As I pull a loose nightgown over my head, I hear footsteps behind me. I turn around, smiling.

"Ready for bed?" Tobias asks as he wraps his arms around me in a hug. My stomach puts a small gap in between us, but Tobias still leans in for a kiss. I meet his soft lips and we kiss until I pull back for air. His dark blue eyes look at me in lust, and I rest my forehead against his shoulder. He loops his arms around me and we sway, side to side, in pure joy.

**4 Months:**

"I WANT CHOCOLATE!" I scream, hurling the carton of pistachio ice cream across the bedroom. Tobias runs a hand through his hair, like he does when he's tired.

"Tris, you said you wanted pistachio," Tobias says, about to pull his hair out.

"NOT THIS KIND!" I shout, crossing my arms. I suddenly shrink back. What has gotten into me? Tears well up in my eyes when I notice the bags underneath Tobias's eyes. His hair is disheveled, and his eyes have lost their spark. A tear slides down my cheek, and I slam my hand down on the mattress in frustration. What have I done?

"Oh, baby, don't cry," Tobias says, gathering me into his arms. He kisses me on my temple and I bury myself into his neck.

"Look what I've done to you," I whisper, my tears soaking Tobias's sweatshirt.

He takes my chin and guides my eyes towards his face. "I'm fine, Tris. The baby is making you emotional." I nod and wriggle myself back into the comfort of his chest. Tobias gently rubs my protruding stomach. "I can't wait until we meet our little bundle of joy," he murmurs, planting a soft kiss on my forehead,


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know it's not my best work, but I haven't exactly experienced pregnancy… XD… bear with me for another chapter or so and the baby will be here, I promise 3 Review, review, review!**

**Disclaimer: I swear, if Veronica Roth ever decides to let someone else own the book, I should be the one to own it. Just a suggestion :P**

**5 Months:**

"That is so cool," Tobias mutters as he feels my abdomen for the baby's kick.

"She must be excited to see her daddy," I remark as he scoots closer to me to locate the baby's foot again.

"She? Tris, I thought we agreed to be surprised by the gender!" Tobias juts out his lower lip in mock anger.

"Mother's intuition," I say as I kiss him.

"I hope it's a girl," Tobias says absentmindedly as he fiddles with his watch.

"Really?" I had been positive that he would have wanted a boy.

"Yeah. For one, I want it to like you. And two, I really want another little princess," he says, surprising me.

"You're sweet, but I'm no princess. If anything, I'm a buff street fighter," I reply, laughing.

"You're definitely a girly princess," he says, trying to kiss me.

I push him away. "Just for saying that, you're sleeping on the couch."

Tobias's eyes widen. "You wouldn't."

I cross my arms. "Couch. Now."

**6 Months:**

"Morning, honey," Tobias whispers sweetly. He's sitting up, and I roll over to face him.

"Help me up please," I ask him, but I hate to be so needy and dependent on Tobias.

As if he read my mind, he says, "You're stronger than anybody else on this planet. But even the strongest of people need help." He pulls me up and off the bed and with his help, I waddle over to the bathroom on my badly swollen ankles.

**7 Months:**

"It looks so pretty," I say as I walk into the nursery. Zeke and Tobias have been working hard for the past month and the room is painted a cheerful yellow, with black stripes. My hand flies up to my mouth when I see the silver crib, the changing table, and the black rocking chair.

"You like it?" Tobias asks, squeezing my hand.

"I love it," I reply, and then I kiss him lightly.

Tobias places both of his hands on my abdomen as he whispers, "Hi, baby. It's your daddy and I want you to know, you're going to be safe in your new room."

I lean my head against his shoulder. "We need a name," I murmur quietly.

"Definitely."

**8 Months**:

"Okay, if it's a girl, her name will be Kylie Mae Eaton," I announce. Christina and Shauna jump up and down excitedly.

"And if it's a boy, his name will be Brandon Jeremiah Eaton," says Tobias. Uriah and Zeke fist bump each other, grinning like maniacs.

"Present time!" squeals Christina, clapping her hands with joy. We all sit down, with Toby and me on the couch and the guests on the carpet. "I'll give you mine first." Will slings his arm around Christina, and they hand over a gift bag.

I pull out a black onesie that says, 'Daddy's Fighter' and a silver one that says, '4+6=10'. "Oh, Christina, this is such a thoughtful present!" I exclaim, and Christina seems proud of herself.

Next up is Uriah and Marlene. "Here you go," says Marlene as she places a small box in my palm. "Hope you like it."

I open it up to reveal a small charm bracelet, with the numbers 4 and 6 dangling from the chain. "This is so precious!" I say, holding it close to my chest. "Thank you!"

And last but not least, Zeke and Shauna. Zeke grins and passes a medium-sized wooden box to me. I undo the clasp and find an assortment of pacifiers and bottles.

"Thanks, guys! These were the two things we hadn't gotten from the store yet!" I say with enthusiasm.

When the apartment clears out, Tobias pulls me into a warm hug. "Good baby shower?" he asks, stroking my hair.

"Mhm," I reply, rubbing his back. "I can't wait for Baby #1," I whisper, placing one hand on my stomach.

"Does that mean we'll have more?" asks Tobias. I hear the laughter in his voice.

"Maybe," I say. "Maybe."

**9 Months:**

"Just breathe. We'll get you to the doctor," Tobias says, but it sounds like he's reassuring himself more than me.

Another contraction hits me and I squeeze the blood out of Tobias's hand, making him gasp. Christina urges me to keep walking, and we finally make it to the hospital.

The nurses lead us into a room, and hook me up to an IV. Then they leave us in privacy and promise to return later with the doctor.

I whimper. "Tobias, I can't do this," I say, groaning.

"Yes, you can," he says, hugging me. "You're the strongest girl I know."

"It hurts, it hurts so bad."

"I know, baby, I know. But after all this, we're gonna have a little baby. Our baby."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: No, I will not describe the birth. It's rated T for a reason ****J****Thank you to the people that have given me reviews, it means a lot! 3**

I let out one more guttural scream and then I hear the most glorious sound. My baby's cries. Tobias puts a hand to his mouth and tears start to flow freely down his cheeks. The doctor hands Toby a pair of scissors and he cuts the cord, which only made him cry harder.

"It's a girl," he whispers.

The nurse finally hands over my baby, and I cradle her to my chest. "Hello, Kylie," I coo, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"She's perfect," Tobias murmurs. "She's gonna be my little princess."

At the sound of her daddy's voice, Kylie's eyes open. She squints in the bright light, but it's just enough so I can see her light blue eyes which match mine. "She has my eyes," I say in awe. "And look! She has your dark brown hair."

"She-she does," says Tobias quietly. He bends down to give me a long kiss, and I slowly smile against his soft lips. "I am so, so proud of you," he murmurs into my ear.

I grin at him and we both direct our attention to Kylie. She scrunches up her face and lets out a loud, high pitched wail. I tug down the edge of my hospital gown and she immediately latches onto my breast, suckling. I scooch over and Tobias joins me on the huge bed. One arm around my shoulders and one arm protectively supporting Kylie, he places a small peck on my cheek and then kisses the top of Kylie's head.

"I love you, my little princess," he mumbles gently against her soft hair. "Daddy will always protect you."

*** Page Break ***

"Oh my gosh, hand her over!" squeals Christina. When Tobias places Kylie in her arms, she immediately coos over her. "Hi, I'm Aunt Christina. We're gonna have lots of fun shopping!"

Will is peeking over Christina's shoulder and he stares into Kylie's eyes as if in a trance. A slow smile spreads on his face as Kylie gurgles happily and waves her chubby little arms at him.

I motion Tobias to come over. "Look at Will. I think he's thinking about a child of his own," I whisper.

Tobias chuckles. "They sure do love Kylie."

He crawls into bed with me, making sure Christina has a good hold on our new daughter. He lifts me up and places me in his lap, cradling me like he would to Kylie.

I laugh, and lean in to kiss him. He returns the kiss and pulls back, looking serious. "It's going to be different, raising a baby, and we're gonna have bumps in our relationship. But I want you to know that I will always love you, no matter what."

"You're cute," I reply, faintly smiling. "I love you too." I curl up into his torso and rest my head against his chest. "When do we get to go home?"

"Soon. They just want to make sure Kylie is healthy before we leave," he replies, kissing the top of my head.

I nod reluctantly. Even though I want our baby to be perfect, I also want to go home and cuddle with Tobias.

"Get some sleep. The screaming baby is going to wake you up in a little bit anyways, so rest while you can," Tobias whispers into my ear.

I open my mouth to protest, but he lays a firm hand on my side. Rolling my eyes, I snuggle back up to Tobias and close my eyes. I murmur, "I love you," into his muscular chest, and then fall into a much needed sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I want to thank xxE201 for giving me three awesome reviews 3 Hope you guys like the story so far ****J****Love you all 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent, blah blah blah, we all know I should own it, blah blah blah ****J**

**By the way, this chapter skips the part where Tris and Tobias come home. This is their first NIGHT home though.**

I wake up to the harsh cries of Kylie, screaming from the nursery. Tobias stirs next to me and groans. "It's okay, buddy, I'll handle this one," I whisper, kissing his forehead. He nods appreciatively and rolls over onto his side.

Being careful not to bother him, I shuffle out the door, yawning. Apparently, the baby loves to warm up her vocal cords at 3 am. I lift baby Kylie out of the crib and rock her. Her wails become softer and softer, until she's sound asleep. I gently place her back down and watch her doze peacefully. It's hard to imagine that Tobias and I created her.

I walk back into the bedroom, my eyelids drooping. Tobias opens one eye and rubs his face. He hasn't shaved in a week or two and his stubble is clearly visible. I crawl into bed beside him, and he drapes an arm around me.

"Is she asleep?" he asks, obviously sleep-deprived.

"Yeah," I answer. "She's so cute when she sleeps."

"She reminds me of you when she sleeps," he says groggily.

"And how so?" I inquire, curious.

"She brings her knees close to her chest, like you, and she likes to cling to my shirt when I rock her," he explains.

"I don't cling to your shirt," I protest sleepily.

"Your fingers are clenching the bottom of my shirt," he points out, chuckling.

"Whatever," I say, burying my face into his chest.

We fall asleep like that until morning. Kylie isn't crying, for once, and the house is quiet. A couple shy rays of sunshine peek through the window and hit the bed. I can feel the mattress shifting as Tobias starts to get up.

I grab his wrist and pull him back down, with my eyes still closed.

"Come on, Tris, I know you're awake now," Tobias says, gently removing my hand from his arm. I open my eyes and pout. "Nobody can resist that pout," he says, laughing. He bends down and kisses me until we both come up for air.

I smile, and he grins back. I clasp his hand and hold it, and then finger the ring he's wearing. "When do you want to get married?" I ask softly.

"Soon," he replies. "Not a big wedding, though, right?"

"Right. Just our friends, maybe my parents. Perhaps I'll be nice and invite Caleb," I say, fiddling with my identical ring.

"You do whatever you want, Tris. I'm just there to kiss you," says Tobias, a goofy grin overcoming his serious features. I slap his arm lightly, and he sticks his tongue out. He pulls me upright, and I sit on my pillow, covered with the warm blanket. "You know what?" he asks, gathering me into a hug.

"What?" I ask, breathing in the familiar scent of Tobias.

"I'm gonna bring you breakfast in bed," he replies, and I can almost hear the gears in his head turning.

"That is really sweet of you baby, but are you sure you won't burn the apartment down?" I ask, worriedly.

"Have more confidence in me," he says in a chastising tone. "I'm think I know what I'm doing."

"Whatever you say, honey," I say, kissing his jaw.

"Do you have to keep kissing me? I'm trying to be mad at you," he says jokingly.

I bombard him with a shower of kisses under his jaw and cheek. "I don't even think you're trying," I say with a fake sneer.

He raises his hands in surrender. "Do I at least get a proper kiss?" he asks, pointing to his lips.

I roll my eyes. So needy these days. I lean forward and meet his soft lips with mine, and when he deepens it, I reach up and grab his unruly brown hair.

Just as I swing my other leg over to straddle him, Kylie starts to cry. Her screams drown out the noise of every electronic device in the entire apartment.

"Your turn," I say to Tobias, shoving him out of bed. He glares at me but walks over to the nursery. I can hear him cooing and talking to Kylie and I smile. He's such a good father. Tobias comes in through the bedroom door with a tearful Kylie.

"I'm gonna go get breakfast for both of us, so can you feed Kylie while I cook the bacon?" he asks, already depositing Kylie into my arms.

"Sure," I tell him, and he walks out into the kitchen. I unbutton my nightgown and offer my breast to Kylie. She takes it greedily and begins to eat. After about 15 minutes, Tobias comes in with a tray of bacon, eggs, and bagels. I beam at him and he kisses me in return. He scoops up a sleeping Kylie, puts her back in the crib, and returns for his share of breakfast. "This tastes amazing, thank you," I say, patting his shoulder.

"Anything for you, Tris, Anything."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Ahhh I hit 1,000 views ****J****couldn't be happier 3 Please review!**

I'm standing in the kitchen, attempting to burp Kylie, when Tobias calls my name from the bathroom. I can hear him gagging, so I set Kylie in her little baby swing and rush over to Tobias. As soon as I open the door, the reek of vomit hits my nose.

"Oh gosh, Tobias, are you sick?" I ask, wrinkling my nose.

"I might be coming down with something," he answers, sitting next to the bathtub. He wipes his face clean with a wet towel and sits there, twirling the rag.

I come over to him and sit down. He drops the towel and grips my hand in his. "Go get some rest," I tell him, brushing a stray strand of brown hair from his forehead. He nods silently and I help him up. We walk into the bedroom and he slips under the covers. I plant a soft kiss on his cheek. I'm getting up to go feed Kylie when he grabs my arm.

"Don't leave, Tris," he begs, his eyes wide with innocence. "Please."

"What's wrong?" I ask, placing a hand on his dark hair.

"I've been having the nightmares again," he says, gulping. "The ones about Marcus."

I quickly peek out the door to check on Kylie first, and find her fast asleep. I return to Tobias's side and crawl under the blanket, right next to him. "I'll fight off the bad dreams," I murmur, and wrap my arms around his abdomen.

"Thanks," he whispers. "I'm glad you're here with me."

I respond with a gentle kiss and instinctively tuck myself into his chest. I've done it every night, so it's practically a routine for me. "I love you so, so much," I mumble, my voice muffled by his shirt.

"Love you too, Tris," he says. "Love you too."

As soon as I hear him snoring away, I slink out of bed and into the living room to check on Kylie. I gather her into my arms and carry her over to the changing table. Taking a pink baby blanket from the drawer, I swaddle her and pick her up again. She fusses, but quiets down as soon as I rock her. Carefully, I walk over to the front door and silently open it. I step out, and stroll over to the elevator with Kylie still in my arms.

I arrive on the 3rd floor, which is 2 floors below my apartment. I knock on door 308 and wait for someone to answer.

"Hey, Tris. I was just getting ready for bed," Christina says, opening the door. "What's up?"

"Can you watch Kylie for the night? Please? You know how to, you spent my entire hospital stay taking care of her," I say in a pleading tone.

"Sure, I guess." Christina takes her from my arms and waves goodbye. I wave back and round the corner to the elevator.

When I enter the apartment, I hear a noise from the kitchen. I narrow my eyes and slowly draw a small pistol from a hidden compartment behind the couch. I raise it and make my way to the kitchen, my heart beating a thousand times per second. Pointing the gun, I yell, "FREEZE!"

"Oh my god, Tris, you gave me a heart attack," says Tobias, with a hand over his chest. "I was just getting a glass of water."

I lower the gun and set it on the counter. My body is still coursing with adrenaline, and I can't calm myself down until Tobias notices my strained face and wraps me into an embrace.

"Where were you?" he murmurs into my ear.

"I dropped Kylie over at Christina's for the night. I figured we both needed a good night's rest," I reply, squeezing his back.

He picks me up, but this time, I don't protest. Tobias sets me down gently on the bed and crawls in himself. Together, we fall asleep, fighting off the nightmares.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews! I am just about to burst with joy ****J****Don't worry, still alive :P**

**Disclaimer: Divergent and the characters are all Veronica Roth's. She should learn to share. :P**

Tobias wakes me up with a violent bout of coughing. It's about 2 in the morning, and I want to groan, but I suck it up and turn towards Tobias.

"You okay, baby?" I whisper, placing a hand on his chest.

He nods. "I'm just gonna go grab some medicine. My head hurts like hell," he mutters, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. I watch him shuffle out the door, and I hear the sound of running water. The soft clatter of a pill bottle reminds me of Kylie's pink rattle, and my heart suddenly starts to ache for her. I curl up into a tight ball and start to think back to the day she was born. It all seems so vivid, and I can almost hear the sound of her forced cries.

When Tobias returns, I'm wiping a stray tear from my cheek. I silently scold myself. _You're in Dauntless. You have to be strong._

Tobias immediately rushes to comfort me. "Are you okay?" he asks, over and over.

"I'm fine, Tobias," I reply, gently pushing him away. "I just miss Kylie."

"She's right downstairs, Tris. I miss her too, but we need some sleep," he says, stroking my cheek with his finger.

I smile sadly and drape my arm over his neck. He lies down and pulls the blanket over his chest. I give him a short kiss on the lips, and he smiles. Tobias puts a hand on my side and closes his eyes. I snuggle into his arm and inhale his familiar scent.

"Sweet dreams," I whisper, before falling asleep.

*** Page Break ***

My phone rings on the nightstand, jerking me out of my slumber.

"Hello?" I answer, groggily.

"Tris! It's Christina, and I just wanted to ask you if we could keep Kylie for a couple more hours. Will and I are having so much fun with her!" Christina squeals loudly, and I wince.

"Sure, sure. I'll send Tobias down with a couple of diapers and a bottle," I say, rubbing my eyes with my free hand.

"Thanks!" chirps Christina, and she hangs up.

I turn around to wake Tobias up, but when I do, I notice he's not in bed. I stuff my feet into slippers and walk out into the kitchen.

"Good morning," he calls as he flips pancakes from the stove.

"I take it you're feeling better?" I ask, wrapping my arms around his waist. I lean my head on his back, closing my eyes for a brief second.

"The medicine and sleep really helped," he replies, and he gently pries me off as he pours the maple syrup.

I step back and pout. "I thought you liked me," I whine in a childish voice.

"I do," he answers, grinning. Tobias swoops down for a quick kiss and he takes both plates to the table. We eat in silence, like usual. After I'm done, I slide my plate into the sink and start packing a duffel bag full of diapers, onesies, toys, and pacifiers.

"Here. Take this to Christina's, please," I say to Tobias, dumping the bag in his outstretched arms.

He grunts and walks out the front door. When he returns, he envelops me into a hug.

"When is your paternity leave over?" I ask, looking into his midnight blue eyes.

"In a week," he replies. "The initiates are being well taken care of, though. Zeke is really good with them."

"Ugh, I don't want to be alone here," I tell him, going limp in his arms.

"I'll be right down by the training facility if you need me, and when I'm in the control room, you can stop by with Kylie anytime," he says, brushing his lips against the top of my head.

I nod, visibly relieved. "I can't wait until we get married," I whisper, changing the subject.

"I can't either," he replies. "Have you decided whether to invite Caleb or not?"

"Yeah, I think I will. I need someone to give me away, since my dad is… you know…" I trail off, trying hard not to remember his death.

"I understand," he murmurs, patting my back.

I snuggle into his chest, and melt into his arms. "Soon, you'll be my husband." I stand on my tiptoes and kiss him on the cheek.

"And soon, you'll be my wife," he replies, smiling. "Soon."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Wedding preparations! Review please!**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I still don't own Divergent. But thank you for your concern.**

"July 24th it is," I announce, and Tobias high-fives me.

"We're getting married. In a week," he says in awe.

"It's all so surreal," I say, smiling. "Oh, and I've sent out the invitations."

"Can I see the guest list?" Tobias asks, reaching over for the packet.

I hand him the list. He scans it, smiling, until he reaches one name.

"You invited Marcus?" he whispers, staring at me.

"Tobias, he's your dad. He wanted to come, just give him another chance," I plead, the corners of my mouth turning down.

"Tris, you of all people should know that I don't want anything to do with Marcus. He isn't my father anymore, and I'm not his son," he replies angrily.

"Honey, you haven't been fair with him, he wants to try again-" I start, but Tobias stands up abruptly, knocking down his chair backwards. The sudden noise scares Kylie, and she starts to cry from the nursery.

"Fair? _Fair?_ After all he's done to me? Tris, I thought you were the one person who understood me. Maybe I was wrong," he shouts. He tears the ring off of his finger and flings it across the room. Tobias's face is red, and his hands are clenched into pale, white fists. "I need to get out of here," he mutters, and slams the front door.

I stand there, speechless. I can hear Kylie wailing, but I don't react. Crumpling to my knees, I hold my head in my hands. _What the hell have I done?_

"Hey, Tris. Wait, why is Kylie – OH MY GOD ARE YOU OKAY?" Christina yells, rushing over to me.

I start to sob, and Christina holds my shaking shoulders. "Shh," she whispers. "Talk to me, Tris. What happened?"

I calm down enough so that I'm only hiccupping. "Tobias, he… he found out I invited M-Marcus to the wedding a-and he got mad and l-left," I say, breaking down in tears again.

"That son of a bitch," Christina growls, and helps me up. "I'm going to grab Kylie, okay? You stay right here," she says, and marches off into the nursery.

When she returns, I'm sitting at the kitchen counter, on a barstool. She sets Kylie down in the swing and walks over to me. "It's all gonna be okay, Tris. I promise," she whispers.

I nod and wipe my nose and eyes with a tissue. Suddenly, the front door opens. Christina readies her hand, prepared to fully slap Tobias. Instead, Uriah comes in. "Sup, Tris, you okay? I got your text, Chrissy," he says, breathless. "Doctor Uriah here, ready for duty."

Christina rolls her eyes. "Uriah, lock the front door. We got some serious business to do," she says, slamming her hand down on the counter.

*** Page Break ***

I groan. Christina has dropped Kylie off at her apartment to keep Will company, while Uriah, me, and her go off to find Tobias and "seek revenge".

"Guys, I think this is ridiculous. We should let him come home and explain himself," I say, my head full of doubt.

"Nonsense. That little bastard deserves to DIE," Christina says, her voice going all commando. She and Uriah sneak down the stairs, each holding a paintball gun. I walk down normally, right behind them, thinking this is all completely idiotic. Christina mouths, "All clear," and Uriah follows her down the rest of the way, both running.

"Wait up!" I yell. Flip flops probably weren't the best choice of shoes. Suddenly, my foot catches on a stray piece of cement. "Whoa!" I yelp, and almost instantaneously, my head rolls forward and I'm tumbling down the stairs. "Help!" I shriek. My head has hit the staircase enough times that I can tell I'm on the verge of unconsciousness.

The last thing I remember is reaching up and grabbing my head, and feeling wet, sticky blood, and Uriah carrying me to the emergency room.


	14. Chapter 14

***** IMPORTANT: THIS IS IN TOBIAS'S POV*****

*****ALERT: READ ABOVE STATEMENT*****

I run, as fast as I can, and pump my arms. I sprint until I reach the train platform. Sitting down on a metal cargo box, I kick stray pebbles around with the tip of my shoe. I take a deep breath, and try to clear the jumbled thoughts from my head. How could she invite Marcus? How can I marry someone that trusts my abusive father?

"Tobias!" I hear someone shout, and I turn around. It's Uriah.

"Uriah, I'm really not in the mood," I mumble.

"It's Tris. She's in the hospital," he gasps, and I can see the rusty blood on his hands.

I shoot up like a rocket. I race in the direction of the infirmary, and I hear the pounding of Uriah's sneakers behind me. I hurtle through the glass doors of the emergency room. "Beatrice Prior. Room number. NOW!" I yell, shaking a nurse back and forth.

"409!" she squawks, her face turning a beet red.

I dash down the corridors, mentally ticking off the numbers in my head, until I reach 409. I jiggle the handle. Locked. "Let me in!" I scream, pounding on the door. Nobody answers. I let out a frustrated screech. I kick and punch on the door, but it won't give in. Uriah finally catches up to me, and he wrestles me to the ground.

"They're operating," he hisses. "Calm down." I take a shuddering breath and sit up.

"What happened?" I croak.

"She took a tumble down the stairs, and they're stitching up the back of her head. They said no major damage, just a cut," he says, like he's rehearsed it.

"This is all my fault," I mutter, running a hand through my already wind-blown hair. "She tripped following me."

"Um, hate to break it to you, lover boy, but she fell because she was running down the stairs in flip-flops. But mainly because she was following me and Christina," he mumbles, looking meek.

"So this is _your_ fault," I growl, raising an angry fist. Just as I'm about to sock him in the jaw, the door opens.

"Mr. Eaton, I presume? Beatrice has been muttering about you. Even throughout the procedure," a masked doctor says. He opens the door for me and I rush in.

I nearly faint at the sight of Tris in the hospital bed. Her skin is pale and gaunt, and her closed eyes have chalky veins running through them. A monitor tracks her heart rate and she is attached to multiple wires and IV's. I take her hand in mine, and hold it tight. "Please come back, Tris. I'm here now," I murmur, my eyes full of salty tears.

I kiss her on the forehead, and just like a fairytale, her eyes flutter open. "Hi," she whispers.

"Oh my god, Tris, you scared me," I say, the tears flowing freely. "Don't ever do that again."

She smiles weakly and holds up her left hand. "Wouldn't want to miss the wedding, now, would I?"

I peck her all over her face, and when I get to her lips, I give her a long, sweet kiss. "I'm so sorry, I just got upset and I don't know what happened. Forgive me?" I ask, brushing my lips on hers.

She nods, and grins with enormous effort. "My head hurts," she says, sounding very matter-of-fact. "Where's Kylie?"

"Shoot! Kylie!" I shout, and immediately regret it when Tris winces from the loud noise.

"She's with Will, relax," Christina says, leaning on the doorframe.

I turn back to Tris. "I promise, everything's gonna be okay."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry about the delay ****L****my computer started to reboot without my consent and it deleted this chapter from Word ;(**

**Disclaimer: No. I still don't own Divergent. ****L**

I wake up to the unmistakable cries of Kylie. Tobias's eyes flutter but he remains in his deep slumber. I sigh and plod to the nursery, pulling my hair into a messy bun.

"Hey, baby," I whisper as I flick the light switch on. Kylie's cries quiet down as I pick her up and rock her. She finally cracks a tiny smile and I start making faces at her. Kylie's chubby arms and legs wave around randomly as she gurgles and giggles. I carry her into the kitchen and put her in the swing, right next to the table. Rubbing my eyes, I search in the fridge for something to make breakfast with.

As I crack the eggs into the pan for omelets, Tobias comes up behind me and hugs me. I turn, smiling, and kiss him briefly. He tries to kiss me again, but I turn my cheek.

"I have morning breath," I explain, patting his arm. Hearing the food sizzle, I swivel back around to flip the eggs.

"Does it look like I care?" Tobias replies, wrapping his arms around my waist. I lean back into his chest. He cranes his neck so that he can give me an upside-down kiss on my forehead. I roll my eyes and kiss him back, and he beams.

As I start to put the omelets onto plates, Tobias crouches down in front of Kylie, who is still in her swing. "Hi," he murmurs as she grips his index finger. "You have a strong grip," he remarks, directing it to Kylie but mostly talking to himself.

"Perhaps she gets it from her daddy," I say, interrupting their father-daughter bonding.

"Actually, you have a _really, really_ strong grip when you're in labor," he replies, laughing. I playfully punch his arm.

We're both finishing up our omelets and Kylie is nodding off, when Christina hurtles through the front door.

"Oh my gosh, we have to get you a wedding dress! I just got the invite; I would LOVE to be your maid of honor! But first, dress. Come on, let's go!" she shouts, bouncing on the balls of her feet excitedly.

I groan inwardly, but I know she's right, so I stand up and clear my plate. "Just wait for a second, let me change," I mutter, rinsing the dish.

*** Page Break ***

"It's perfect," I whisper as I come out of the dressing room. Christina gasps and fans herself dramatically. It's a simple dress; a traditional white, poofy dress with a silver-tinted white lace. I cover my mouth with my hands in joy, and Christina squeals.

We part ways, with her taking the bag (containing the dress), just in case Tobias accidently takes a peek at it before the wedding.

"Did you find one?" Tobias asks as I enter the apartment. He's watching Kylie, who is on the ground and sucking on a pacifier. He waves me over and I sit down cross-legged, right beside him.

"I did find one. I can't wait for you to see it," I murmur, leaning my head on his heavily built shoulder.

Toby smiles and we lightly kiss, and then direct our attention to baby Kylie. She stares back, her round, blue eyes enchanting us. I reach over and grasp Tobias's hand. He squeezes mine and we sit there, watching our little miracle.

"Can you believe that we made her?" Tobias asks, breaking the silence.

"It's incredible. And I'm excited for the day when we have one more Eaton in the family," I say, grinning.

Tobias lights up like a beacon. "Oh my god, I love you so much," he murmurs before kissing me. He pulls me into his lap and I curl up against him. Tobias leans down to give me one last peck, and we cuddle together in peace, until Caleb bolts through the door.

"I… got… the… invitation," he says, wheezing. Caleb then notices Kylie. "What is _that_?" he asks, wrinkling his nose.

I scoop Kylie up and hold her up. "Meet Kylie Mae Eaton," I say nonchalantly.

"You have a _child_?" Caleb asks, gasping. I set Kylie back down on the carpet.

"Yes, I believe that is what they are called," I reply, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Wha- you never- who?" he sputters, his face burning a brilliant shade of red.

"With Tobias," I say slowly, like I'm teaching a toddler. "Do you also want me to explain what we did to create this child?" I ask, motioning towards Kylie. "Because I think you're better off with less information."

He throws his hands up in exasperation, but he can't seem to find the right words. Finally, he mutters some excuse and storms out the front door, slamming it on the way out. I groan, but I don't go after him. He's acting childish and I'm not responsible for his actions, now that we're both adults.

"You okay?" Tobias asks, holding me close. I nod, and fold my legs underneath me. "You should get some more sleep," he remarks, noticing the bags under my eyes. I roll my eyes, and place my hands on his chest.

"Tobias, I'm not a baby," I say, with a slight hint of whining in my voice.

"I feel like it's my responsibility to take care of you, Tris. I only want the best for you," he replies, looking into my eyes intensely.

"Whatever," I say, standing up. I walk to the bedroom, but right before I enter, I hear Tobias sighing. As I crawl into bed, I hear the sound of the nursery door opening and closing. I turn away from the doorway just as Tobias walks in, without Kylie.

The mattress shifts as he climbs into bed too. It's not even dinnertime yet, but I shut my eyes, hoping he'll go away. I realize that rest is what he wants me to do, but I just don't want to talk to him right now.

"Tris, I don't understand why you're so moody," he asks, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Get your hands off of me," I growl, contracting myself into a ball.

Tobias lets out another sigh. "I'm not trying to argue with you, Tris. I'm not the enemy," he says. I don't respond. After a minute of silence, Tobias groans and shuffles into the bathroom. I hear the sound of the shower being turned on, and I finally relax. I think about what he said. _I'm not the enemy. I'm not the enemy._

When he comes out, shirtless, he glances at me before throwing his clothes into the hamper. This time, when he approaches the bed, I hold my arms out for a hug. A faint smile crosses his face and he wraps me into a warm embrace. I breathe in the scent of his shampoo and when he releases me, I surprise him with a kiss.

He climbs into bed with me, grinning from ear to ear. Tobias tries to pull me into another hug, but I have something else in mind. I straddle him and sit on top of Tobias. His eyes widen, but he's still smiling. One by one, our clothes start to pile up on the floor. Tobias looks me in the eye, and I nod.

"I'm ready," I whisper into his ear. He beams and kisses my neck.

"Let's do this," he whispers back.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: They're getting MARRIED in this chapter **:) **and to all of you that want another mini-Tobias/Tris; it's gonna happen. I promise.**

I'm super nervous, almost to the point of hyperventilating. While Christina tries to add the last minute touches to my hair, I pace around in the dressing room, whispering my vows over and over so I don't forget them. Shauna and Marlene are finishing up their makeup, and they both are wearing matching silver bridesmaid dresses; which are also identical to Christina's.

"Tris, _calm down_. All you do is walk up to the altar, say your vows, and let him kiss you. It'll be over in a jiffy," Christina says, unsuccessfully trying to get me to stand still.

"_Calm down? _How the hell am I supposed to _calm down? _My life is going to change forever," I shriek, waving my hands up and down for unneeded emphasis.

"Um, Tris? The ceremony is starting," Uriah says, popping his head through the door.

I start to panic, but the girls all haul me down the corridor and station me in front of the huge, wooden doors of the chapel. I manage to collect myself together and put on an anxious smile. When the doors are opened by Uriah and Zeke, I walk down the aisle in my dress and heels, arm in arm with Caleb, who is trying his best to look happy.

Tobias looks unspeakably handsome in a black suit, and his hair is slightly gelled up near the part that hangs over his forehead. He beams when he sees me, and when I reach him, he whispers to me how beautiful I am.

We gaze into each other's eyes, ignoring the minister. However, when he nudges Tobias to begin his vows, Tobias takes a deep breath and says, "Beatrice Prior, you are the love of my life and I am so happy to finally get to be your husband. I promise you, I will always be honest, kind, and loving to you. I can't wait to spend every last second of my life with you."

I want to kiss him so bad, but I begin my vows. "Tobias Eaton, you are everything to me, and I love you so, so much. You are such a good father and a great role model to our beautiful child, and I couldn't be prouder of you. I promise you that I'll always be there for you, and that I will always love you unconditionally," I say, my voice slightly trembling.

I tune out again and nervously smile at Tobias, my heart pounding against my ribcage. He grins back and we stumble through our 'I do's in a love-sickened haze. Finally, when the minister says, "You may now kiss the bride," Tobias takes one step and kisses me, and I smile against his soft lips. He pulls back for air, and I hug him as hard as I can, flinging my arms around his neck. Tobias holds my waist, and when the entire chapel is clapping, we break apart and walk down the aisle, grinning.

We get into the black car, which is waiting for us outside. As Tobias opens the car door for me, he says, "After you, Mrs. Beatrice Eaton."

"I like it," I say, pulling him into the car with me. "I really like my new name."

"Well, that's always a good sign, 'cause you're stuck with me for life," he replies, smirking.

I laugh and lean my head on Tobias's shoulder. We hold hands in silence, while the chauffeur is driving us back to the apartment. But when we race past our exit, I grow a little bit suspicious.

"Where are we going?" I ask, looking pointedly at Tobias.

"A tiny little surprise for our honeymoon," he replies. He smiles mischievously and squeezes my hand. "I think you're gonna like it."

I nod reluctantly and he places a kiss on my cheek.

"You are so, so pretty," he whispers.

"Says my handsome husband," I reply, taking his chin in my hand.

"I love you," he blurts out randomly. "And guess what else I love? The fact that we're here," Tobias says, grinning.

He helps me out of the car, and I lift up the ends of my dress. Tobias makes me cover my eyes until we're up a flight of stairs, and then he slowly takes his hands away.

"Oh. My. Gosh," I say, my eyes widening in awe. It's a hotel; but not just any hotel. It's the new one that has been all over the news. Top of the line spas, food served by world-renowned chefs, luxurious suites – you name it.

"I got us the honeymoon suite," he says, smiling. When I don't respond, because I'm too busy gazing up at the sleek black hotel, he wrings his hands together nervously. "So… do you like it?"

I wrap my arms around him. "I love it," I respond, burying my face (which is chock full of makeup, thanks to Christina) into his warm neck. He hugs me back, and then leads me into the lobby. Tobias checks us in, and we take the elevator up to the top floor.

On the way up, he slides his arm around my waist. I give him a small smile and he searches my eyes with a faint smile of his own.

"God, you're beautiful," he says, almost like he's breathless.

"You just say that because you're married to me," I say, playfully shoving him away.

"I am married to you," he replies. "But that doesn't mean I would lie about your beauty," he adds, drawing me close once again. I pull away, but I leave my hand on his defined jaw. Just as he leans in for a kiss, the elevator doors open and we stand face-to-face with a maid.

"I-uh- I will use the other elevator," she says, blushing.

"Oops," Tobias whispers, grinning. "Maybe she's got problems with public displays of affection."

We both laugh good-naturedly. When we reach our room, Tobias inserts the security card and turns the handle.

"Oh my gosh, it's gorgeous," I say, my hands flying up to my mouth.

"A gorgeous wife deserves a gorgeous present," he responds, tilting my chin up for a kiss.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: They're getting MARRIED in this chapter ****J****and to all of you that want another mini-Tobias/Tris; it's gonna happen. I promise.**

I'm super nervous, almost to the point of hyperventilating. While Christina tries to add the last minute touches to my hair, I pace around in the dressing room, whispering my vows over and over so I don't forget them. Shauna and Marlene are finishing up their makeup, and they both are wearing matching silver bridesmaid dresses; which are also identical to Christina's.

"Tris, _calm down_. All you do is walk up to the altar, say your vows, and let him kiss you. It'll be over in a jiffy," Christina says, unsuccessfully trying to get me to stand still.

"_Calm down? _How the hell am I supposed to _calm down? _My life is going to change forever," I shriek, waving my hands up and down for unneeded emphasis.

"Um, Tris? The ceremony is starting," Uriah says, popping his head through the door.

I start to panic, but the girls all haul me down the corridor and station me in front of the huge, wooden doors of the chapel. I manage to collect myself together and put on an anxious smile. When the doors are opened by Uriah and Zeke, I walk down the aisle in my dress and heels, arm in arm with Caleb, who is trying his best to look happy.

Tobias looks unspeakably handsome in a black suit, and his hair is slightly gelled up near the part that hangs over his forehead. He beams when he sees me, and when I reach him, he whispers to me how beautiful I am.

We gaze into each other's eyes, ignoring the minister. However, when he nudges Tobias to begin his vows, Tobias takes a deep breath and says, "Beatrice Prior, you are the love of my life and I am so happy to finally get to be your husband. I promise you, I will always be honest, kind, and loving to you. I can't wait to spend every last second of my life with you."

I want to kiss him so bad, but I begin my vows. "Tobias Eaton, you are everything to me, and I love you so, so much. You are such a good father and a great role model to our beautiful child, and I couldn't be prouder of you. I promise you that I'll always be there for you, and that I will always love you unconditionally," I say, my voice slightly trembling.

I tune out again and nervously smile at Tobias, my heart pounding against my ribcage. He grins back and we stumble through our 'I do's in a love-sickened haze. Finally, when the minister says, "You may now kiss the bride," Tobias takes one step and kisses me, and I smile against his soft lips. He pulls back for air, and I hug him as hard as I can, flinging my arms around his neck. Tobias holds my waist, and when the entire chapel is clapping, we break apart and walk down the aisle, grinning.

We get into the black car, which is waiting for us outside. As Tobias opens the car door for me, he says, "After you, Mrs. Beatrice Eaton."

"I like it," I say, pulling him into the car with me. "I really like my new name."

"Well, that's always a good sign, 'cause you're stuck with me for life," he replies, smirking.

I laugh and lean my head on Tobias's shoulder. We hold hands in silence, while the chauffeur is driving us back to the apartment. But when we race past our exit, I grow a little bit suspicious.

"Where are we going?" I ask, looking pointedly at Tobias.

"A tiny little surprise for our honeymoon," he replies. He smiles mischievously and squeezes my hand. "I think you're gonna like it."

I nod reluctantly and he places a kiss on my cheek.

"You are so, so pretty," he whispers.

"Says my handsome husband," I reply, taking his chin in my hand.

"I love you," he blurts out randomly. "And guess what else I love? The fact that we're here," Tobias says, grinning.

He helps me out of the car, and I lift up the ends of my dress. Tobias makes me cover my eyes until we're up a flight of stairs, and then he slowly takes his hands away.

"Oh. My. Gosh," I say, my eyes widening in awe. It's a hotel; but not just any hotel. It's the new one that has been all over the news. Top of the line spas, food served by world-renowned chefs, luxurious suites – you name it.

"I got us the honeymoon suite," he says, smiling. When I don't respond, because I'm too busy gazing up at the sleek black hotel, he wrings his hands together nervously. "So… do you like it?"

I wrap my arms around him. "I love it," I respond, burying my face (which is chock full of makeup, thanks to Christina) into his warm neck. He hugs me back, and then leads me into the lobby. Tobias checks us in, and we take the elevator up to the top floor.

On the way up, he slides his arm around my waist. I give him a small smile and he searches my eyes with a faint smile of his own.

"God, you're beautiful," he says, almost like he's breathless.

"You just say that because you're married to me," I say, playfully shoving him away.

"I am married to you," he replies. "But that doesn't mean I would lie about your beauty," he adds, drawing me close once again. I pull away, but I leave my hand on his defined jaw. Just as he leans in for a kiss, the elevator doors open and we stand face-to-face with a maid.

"I-uh- I will use the other elevator," she says, blushing.

"Oops," Tobias whispers, grinning. "Maybe she's got problems with public displays of affection."

We both laugh good-naturedly. When we reach our room, Tobias inserts the security card and turns the handle.

"Oh my gosh, it's gorgeous," I say, my hands flying up to my mouth.

"A gorgeous wife deserves a gorgeous present," he responds, tilting my chin up for a kiss.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the lovely reviews ;) I really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: Divergent is not mine. It's Veronica Roth's. Sadly.**

The room is dimly lit, with candles all around. A four-poster bed is in the center of the far wall, complete with poofy white sheets and pillows. 2 fluffy robes are hanging from the handles of the closet, which is located next to a door which I can only assume leads to the bathroom.

I turn around to give Tobias one more hug. He smiles, looking proud of himself. I step into the room and plop myself onto the edge of the bed.

"Oh gosh, I don't have anything to change into," I say, groaning inwardly. My lace wedding dress isn't exactly the most comfortable article of clothing ever.

Tobias motions towards the suitcases waiting in the back of the room, next to the TV. "Christina packed a bag for you and Zeke packed one for me," he says, dragging the luggage over. He opens the front pouch of his small suitcase experimentally and dumps the contents out. To Tobias's horror, packs of condoms come sliding out.

I guffaw loudly, while Tobias's face turns a beautiful shade of red. He scrambles to stuff the condoms back in the bag, and then finally zips the suitcase up. I take my bag and open it in the bathroom, just to be safe. Immediately, I'm grateful I did, because the entire top of the case is filled with lingerie and birth control pills. I reach down into the bottom of the bag, where I find a normal tank top and a pair of denim shorts. I quickly change, and then walk out into the bedroom.

Tobias has a pair of sweatpants on, but he remains shirtless. I jump onto the bed, and motion for him to join me. The sun is still shining bright through the window; after all, it's only 3 in the afternoon. He runs and leaps onto the bed, his head hitting the pillow with a soft _thunk_. I sit up and reach for the TV remote. I surf through the channels until I reach a decent one, and then I curl up against Tobias, who is also now sitting, with his legs sprawled out.

He puts his strong, muscular arm around me and kisses the top of my head. We watch a sappy, romantic comedy together until dinnertime, when Tobias suggests going to the hotel restaurant for a fancy dinner.

I walk into the bathroom, and change into a knee-length dark red dress that Christina so thoughtfully included in my bag. I drape a black cardigan over, since it's an air-conditioned restaurant and my dress is sleeveless. I wait by the front door, putting on a pair of black heels, for Tobias. After a couple of minutes, he steps out of the walk-on closet. He looks absolutely stunning in a suit, complete with a royal blue tie which matches his eyes.

I tilt my head back and kiss him. My blonde hair tumbles over my shoulders, and his gelled hair brushes softly against my forehead.

"I love you," he says, placing his hands on my waist.

"I love you too," I murmur, tracing his jaw. He gives me a wistful smile and we walk out the door, hand in hand.

*** Page Break ***

When we get back to our room, feeling satisfied and sleepy, the first thing I do is crash onto the bed. Tobias laughs and crawls into bed with me.

"Tired?" he asks, rubbing my back. I nod, and place my hand on his solid chest. He closes the gap between us and kisses my forehead, closing his eyes.

"C'mon, let's go change first," I whisper, stroking his short, brown hair. He groans and rolls out of bed. We both change relatively fast and are back in bed in no time. It's late; we spent way too much time at the restaurant.

Tobias draws me close to him, and slips his hand halfway up my shirt. I smile and huddle closer to him, kissing his neck. We fall asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

*** Page Break ***

I wake up to the absolutely delightful feeling of being nauseous. I teeter and totter towards the bathroom, and release a stream of foul-tasting vomit from my mouth when I reach the toilet. I gag and cough, and I suddenly hear the pounding footsteps which are unmistakably Tobias's.

"Are you okay? Did you have alcohol last night?" he asks, patting my back.

"No, I never have alcohol. Maybe I just ate something weird last night," I say, splashing some water on my face from the sink. I take a towel and wipe my face. Tobias picks me up easily and plops me down on the bed. He jumps in next to me and we cuddle for a couple minutes.

I'm still feeling a little nauseous, but it's nothing compared to the huge headache that is starting to form in my head. I groan involuntarily and rub my temples, closing my eyes. Tobias hands me a bottle of Advil and a glass of water, and I take it without protest. My headache dulls to a slightly painful throbbing. Tobias gathers me into an embrace, and I start to tear up.

Tobias pulls back, looking confused and concerned. "What's the matter?" he asks, looking deep into my eyes.

"I feel like I'm ruining the honeymoon by being sick," I respond, sounding slightly whiny.

He cups my face in his hands. "You're not ruining anything, I promise," he murmurs, planting a gentle kiss on my forehead. "All I want is to spend time with my wife," he says, smiling.

I smile back weakly. "You are the best husband EVER," I whisper, wrapping my arms around his neck. He grins and kisses me on the lips. "Tobias, I'm sick!" I exclaim, looking at him sternly.

"I don't care. I can kiss my wife whenever I want to," he replies, sliding his hand down my stomach. Suddenly, his eyes go wide. "You don't think…. The morning sickness, the headache, the crying… Oh my god, Tris, are you pregnant?" he asks, his eyes bulging out of their sockets.

"No! Well, not to my knowledge…" I say, trailing off. I leap up from the bed and race over to the closet to grab my bag. I open the side pouch, where I know Christina has put in the birth control and pregnancy tests. I rip one open and run into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me.

I quickly follow the steps in the instructions and then wait for it to register the data. My hands are trembling as one bold, pink line appears and another faint one appears next to the first one.

"Oh. My. Gosh." I whisper, placing a hand on my abdomen. "I'm pregnant."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Okay, I thought of new baby names but this time, I'm keeping them a secret. But I will tell you that it will be a boy, to balance Kylie Mae.**

**Disclaimer: Okay, we all know I don't own Divergent. Do I have to do this every single chapter?**

My heart is pounding against my ribcage, and my vision blurs slightly. I sink to my knees, dropping the pregnancy test on the tile floor with a loud clatter.

"Tris? Are you okay in there?" he asks, knocking on the door. I don't answer him; my mind reels back to the time when I ran away to avoid Tobias when he found out I was carrying little Kylie, and his initial reaction. A quiet sob accidently escapes my lips when I recall all of my emotions, the struggles of being pregnant, and the pain of childbirth. However, Tobias's heightened senses pick up on the sob and he brings down the door with a movie-worthy kick.

He scoops me up into his lap, and he comforts me while I cry into his shoulder, my tears soaking his shirt.

"Don't cry, shh," he whispers, rocking me back and forth like he would to Kylie. "What's wrong?" he asks, pulling away.

I shove the pregnancy test into his hand and bury my face deep into his chest. My shoulders shake as I bawl.

"Tris, honey, this is wonderful news! Don't you want another little baby?" he asks, lifting my chin so that I'm looking up at him. I shrug my shoulders, wiping the salty tears from my cheeks. He searches my eyes carefully. "Baby, I know you had a rough delivery with Kylie, but think of all the joy she's brought to us. I know she cries and keeps us up at night, but I also know that we both love the crap out of our tiny miracle," he says, hugging me.

I lean my head against his powerful chest, feeling vulnerable and conflicted. I want Kylie to grow up with a sibling, I really do. But is it worth nine months of pain and tears?

"Why don't you think about it?" Tobias suggests, helping me up. He looks into my eyes one more time. "I love you," he finally says, giving me a slightly sad smile.

Seeing the gloominess in his smile feels like a wrench being thrown into my guts. I stare at him for a second, and then hug my handsome husband fiercely. "I love you too," I murmur, kissing the side of his head. "I love you a lot."

He holds me against his chest, and I'm about to pull away when I feel a wet drop on my forehead. I jerk my head up, to see Tobias furiously wiping away his tears. I instantly feel horrible. All this time, he's been taking care of me, and I haven't given a thought as to how he feels. I lead him to the bed, and he sits down, pretending not to cry.

I take his face into my hands and crawl into his lap. "What's wrong, baby?" I ask, refusing to be spell-cast into his irresistible blue eyes.

"I- I feel like I'm not doing enough," he responds, hiccupping. "You've given birth to our baby, you went through nine entire months of pain, and I do nothing but hold your hand. I don't deserve you," he says, looking down at his hands.

"Oh, Tobias," I whisper, climbing out of his lap. I sit down next to him instead. I turn his chin so that he's facing me again. "I am the luckiest woman in the world, to have you as my best friend and lover. You do hold my hand, and that's more than enough for me. Honey, you know I love you," I say, reaching out and taking his hand. He nods and wipes off the rest of his tears.

"You're right, I'm being ridiculous," he replies, hugging me once again.

"It isn't ridiculous," I say, leaning my head against his chest. "I haven't been thinking about your feelings at all. I'm sorry," I murmur into his chest.

He angles his head down for a kiss. I meet his lips, and he smiles. "I love you to death, Beatrice," he whispers, wrapping his muscular arms around my waist.

"I love you to death too, Tobias," I whisper back, rubbing his back. He tilts my head back for another passionate kiss, and I return it. I finally pull away for a breath, and we both grin like idiots.

*** Page Break ***

"Can you believe it? It's our last day here," Tobias says as we're eating breakfast, courtesy of room service.

"I know, right? I'm a little disappointed, but I can't wait to see Kylie again," I reply, wiping my mouth with a napkin.

Tobias nods enthusiastically. "And we get to tell everybody the big news," he says, patting my stomach. I laugh and imagine Christina's reaction.

He looks at me seriously. "We need to find out the gender this time. I want to be ready," he says, finishing the last bite of his muffin.

"Yeah, I agree," I say, pushing aside my eggs. "I hope it's a boy," I say, playing with the bacon.

"Really? Why?" he asks, setting down his fork and knife. Tobias looks curious and attentive.

"Well, we already have Kylie, and I just want to see how different it is raising a boy," I say, sipping my coffee. Tobias nods in agreement and sits back in his chair. His dark blue eyes look tired, but I can see the twinkle in them. I stand up from the table and walk over to the bed, stretching.

My clothes are already laid out for me on the bed, thanks to my awesome husband. I speedily change into my outfit and I meet Tobias by the front door, who is handing the bellboy our luggage. We head out towards the elevators, closing the wooden door behind us. Tobias reaches over and grasps my hand, smiling. I stand up on my tiptoes and kiss him on the cheek, smiling in return.

"We make a pretty good couple," he says as we wait for the elevator. His hand finds my waist and pulls me close to him, so close that I can smell the hotel's body wash and shampoo on him.

"Yeah, we do," I murmur, leaning my head against his shoulder. When the _ding_ signals us to board the elevator, we step in and embrace each other. The comforting warmth of Tobias's breath on my neck soothes me as the unnerving _click-click_ of the elevator accelerates. Finally, we step out when the elevator reaches ground level.

"I'm ready to see my little princess again," Tobias says as he helps me into the waiting car.

"Me too," I say excitedly. "Mommy and Daddy are both coming, Kylie, just you wait."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that has reviewed 3 You are in a very special place in my heart. Sorry I haven't updated, I've been having a really busy week.**

**Disclaimer: Veronica Roth owns the entire Divergent Trilogy and its characters :)**

As the car stops in front of our apartment complex, I squeeze Tobias's hand. He smiles at me knowingly.

"Let's go get Kylie," he says, leaning over to give me a quick peck on the cheek. I step out of the car, towing Tobias behind me and we enter through the glass double doors. We wait for the elevator, still holding hands. I rub my thumb on his palm in circles, feeling every little crease on his tanned skin.

When we arrive on the third floor, where Christina's apartment is, I start to grin involuntarily. The honeymoon has been great, but I've missed my little girl. Tobias presses his lips to my forehead when we stop in front of the apartment door. I hug his waist with one arm while he knocks on the heavy steel door.

Will opens the door, smiling. "Hey, guys. How was the honeymoon?" he asks, stepping aside to let us in.

"It was amazing," Tobias answers. He claps Will's back. "I've missed you though."

I'm about to add on, but Christina enters the living room with Kylie. I immediately start cooing and I reach out to take Kylie from her arms. Tobias comes to stand behind me, and I feel the comforting warmth of his chest against my shoulder blades.

"Hi, baby," I whisper as I tickle Kylie's stomach. She gurgles and spits happily. Tobias comes around and kisses Kylie's head, murmuring against her soft, sparse hair.

*** Page Break***

"She's fast asleep," Tobias murmurs as he slides his arms around my waist. I nod appreciatively and lean back into his strong arms. He kisses my neck softly, his lips grazing my skin. He loosens his hold on me, and I turn around.

"Do you think we're ready for this new baby?" I ask, placing a hand on his chest. He looks away from my eyes, deep in thought.

"I… I think we can handle it," Tobias finally says, and kisses me on the forehead.

I nod again, resting my forehead lightly against his chin. His beard is starting to poke through, enough to see the dark stubble.

"I'm scared," I confess, burying myself into his shoulder. "It's another mouth to feed, another responsibility…" I trail off, pulling him closer to me.

He doesn't respond, but he hugs me tighter. I close my eyes and let myself melt into his embrace. Tobias gingerly lifts me up and into his arms, carrying me into the bedroom. He sets me down onto my side of the bed, giving me one last kiss on the cheek. Tobias watches me for a minute, then turns to leave when I grab his arm.

"Stay, please?" I ask, opening my eyes. I push out my lower lip into a childish pout, and Tobias smiles. He pulls his shirt off and tosses it into the hamper, and then climbs into bed beside me. I snuggle up against him, enjoying the warmth of his chest and neck. Tobias puts his hand gently on my stomach.

"What are we going to name this one?" he asks, murmuring softly against my tangled blonde hair.

"I don't know yet," I reply, already falling asleep. "We'll decide after we find out the baby's gender."

The last thing I feel is the soft covers of our bed being lifted over me and the gentle touch of Tobias's hand on my waist.

*** Page Break ***

**A/N: This skips to when they find out the baby's gender. :)**

The nurse places the cold gel on my slightly protruding stomach, and moves the stick-like probe around. We finally see our little baby on the monitor, and Tobias squeezes my hand happily. The miniscule peanut-shaped baby is sucking its thumb and I have to resist the urge to say, "Awww."

"Would you like to know the gender of your baby?" the nurse asks, looking away from the screen.

"Yes please," replies Tobias, biting his bottom lip nervously.

The nurse clicks a few keys on her keyboard and says, "Congratulations. It's a boy."

I look up at Tobias excitedly, and I hold his hand to my chest. "We're gonna have a baby boy," I whisper, covering part of my mouth with his hand. He looks at the monitor lovingly and leans down to kiss my forehead.

"I can't wait to have another little monster running around," he says, mumbling against my cheek.

"Me too," I murmur, cupping his face in my hands. "Me too."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I've kind of been having a writer's block. By the way, the baby's name is Elijah James Eaton. Sorry, it's another short chapter :(**

**Disclaimer: Veronica Roth owns the Divergent series :)**

**ALERT! ALERT! ALERT!**

**SKIPPING TO THE LAST MONTH OF THE PREGNANCY!**

**ALERT! ALERT! ALERT!**

"Mommy, up, up," Kylie says, holding her arms out for me to hold her. I take her hands and put them in mine.

"Honey, Mommy can't pick you up right now. Elijah is making Mommy tired," I say, brushing the excess hair out of my face. Kylie releases my hands and waddles unsteadily towards her dollhouse, and begins to dress her dolls up clumsily. I sigh and rub my face tiredly, leaning back onto the couch cushions.

"You okay, Tris?" Tobias asks as he leans down to kiss me. He places both his hands on my enormous stomach, looking at me worriedly. "Is Elijah giving you a hard time?"

"He's kicking," I respond wearily. Tobias sits down next to me and pulls me into a warm embrace. "I'm so tired," I whisper into his shoulder.

"I know, honey. I know," he says, rubbing my sore back. "But nobody does pregnancies like you do, Tris," he adds, pulling away. "You're such a trooper."

I smile weakly and fold my legs up into a comfortable sitting position. I rub my swollen ankles, wincing at the dull throbbing. Tobias takes my feet from my hands and silently starts to massage them, giving me instant relief. I lean backwards onto the armrest, closing my eyes in content. As soon as I start to drift away into a slumber, Tobias sets my feet down onto a cushion and rises from the couch.

He walks over and crouches down in front of my face. I pretend to sleep, blowing air in and out of my nose evenly. Tobias gently moves the hair falling onto my face and traces my cheek softly. I can feel his warm breath on my neck and I have to resist the urge to shoot forward and kiss him. He finally pecks me on the forehead and rises to leave. I allow a faint smile to escape my lips, and Tobias catches it right before he turns around.

He chuckles. "I love you, Beatrice," he murmurs, kissing my cheek softly. "Get some rest."

*** Page Break ***

I wake up in the middle of the night, around 2 in the morning. I look around the dark apartment, sighing contently in the silence. Rising to my feet, I groan as the sudden weight on my ankles forces them to creak. I waddle uncomfortably into the kitchen and pour myself a cold glass of water.

I take a sip and set the cup down on the counter with a soft clatter. I tiptoe over to Kaylie's bedroom and peek my head in. Her dark brown hair glints in the moonlight, which is shining through the window. I smile and close the door, being careful not to wake her. Instead of going back to the couch, I decide to join Tobias in bed.

When I open the door to the master bedroom, I am greeted with the unmistakable glow of Tobias's laptop. Surprisingly, he is sitting against the pillows with his glasses on and by the looks of it, finishing up some work. I walk over and lean down to kiss the top of his head. I slide one hand down his chest and the other around his back.

He smiles wearily, tilting his head back a little to meet my lips with his. "I couldn't sleep without you," he explains, taking off his glasses and setting his laptop down on the nightstand. I climb into bed on the other side, and he sinks down into the mattress next to me. Cuddling up to his chest, I put one hand gently on his jaw.

"I love you," I say, looking into his beautiful blue eyes. "I know I get cranky and difficult when I'm pregnant, but I want you to know that I love you."

"I know, Tris. I know," he replies, whispering. He puts his hands on my stomach. "Yes, you get a little annoying sometimes, but I know it's just the baby. I love you too, more than you could ever imagine."

I close my eyes contently and I let myself be taken into the land of sleep, with the love of my life right beside me.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I have no idea if my story is doing well or not, hahaha. I have 14, 194 views total and this story has been up for 20 days. Is this above average or nah?**

**Disclaimer: Veronica Roth owns everything. Why can't she share?**

**(Quick intro: Tris and Tobias are in the hospital, and Tris is in labor. Right now, she is sitting on the edge of the hospital bed in her hospital gown. And action!)**

I groan and squeeze Tobias's hand as another contraction comes. His hand is starting to turn purple from the lack of oxygen, but he doesn't complain. Instead, he murmurs quietly into my ear, encouraging me to breathe slowly through the pain. After the contraction is over, I try to stand up, but Tobias places a firm hand onto my shoulder.

"Tris, you have to rest in between your contractions," he says, looking concerned. I roll my eyes and cross my arms against my chest. "Please?" he asks, looking straight into my eyes.

I sigh and fall back onto the pillow, grimacing from the impact. Tobias stifles a groan and instead leans in for a quick peck on my forehead before the next contraction. I squeeze my eyes shut as a wave of pain washes over me and I let out an abrupt shriek. Tobias immediately bends down and whispers encouragement into my ear, while stroking my hair. I hold on to his arm, panting. My nails dig in to his flesh as I draw out another scream from my lungs. The pain is almost unbearable.

A nurse walks in, holding a clipboard. She takes a quick look at the monitor and then peers down at the IV in my arm. Finally, she walks over to the other counter and scans a list full of my medical history and such. When the nurse starts to frown, Tobias leaves my side and joins the nurse.

"What seems to be the matter?" I can hear him whisper from across the room. As the nurse talks, I can't quite make out her words, but I can see Tobias's face getting paler by the minute. I strain my ears to try to pick up on their conversation, but it's no use. Finally, Tobias comes back to my side and takes my hand.

"Tris… the baby is getting distressed. I'm afraid you're going to have to have a C-Section," he murmurs, looking away. I stare at him in shock.

"No, I can't. Tobias, I- I can't," I say, grabbing his arm roughly. "No, I don't want to have surgery."

"Tris, honey, I know, but if we want Elijah to survive, you have to have a C-Section," he answers, gently prying my fingers off. "I know you don't want to, I know it's scary, but we have to, sweetheart."

While he's talking, tears have been streaming down my face and he wipes them away. He leans down for an awkward hug, being careful not to press down on my stomach.

"The nurses are going to come soon, Tris. And I promise, I'll be in there with you as soon as they let me," Tobias says, whispering into my shoulder.

"You're not going to come?" I ask, sniffling.

"They won't let me, baby. As soon as they make the incision, they're going to call me in and I'll be there for when Elijah comes out," he says, brushing the hair away from my sweaty forehead. I nod, too tired to argue. Instead, when the nurses come barging in with their masks and gloves, I stare straight ahead and press my lips together as they wheel my bed out into the hallway. Tobias waves half–heartedly, smiling sadly.

When we enter the operation room, the smell of sanitizing alcohol hits me. Waves of nausea overcome me and I try not to gag. The team of doctors are waiting with trays of sharp tools, glistening in the harsh lights. I am forced to lie down and they pull a gas mask over my nose and mouth. A curtain is drawn right in front of my face so that I cannot see the operation. I can hear the doctors talking to me as they draw the line over my stomach, but the once-familiar English sounds like underwater noises. My body should be numb, but I can feel the tugging as they cut through my skin and pull the opening wider.

I can vaguely make out the face of Tobias, looming over me. He strokes my hair and I think he's smiling, but I can't be sure through the haze. I watch drowsily as he suddenly looks up and puts his hand to his mouth. The gas mask is yanked off my face and I can finally see Tobias, his eyes red-rimmed with tears and his callused hands holding mine.

"Elijah is here," he whispers, bending down and giving me a wet kiss. I start to cry too when I see the nurses putting my new baby boy into the incubator-like system. They dry him quickly and suction the mucus from his nose and mouth, and finally swaddle him with a soft blanket. Finally, he is handed to Tobias and Tobias rocks him gently, murmuring and cooing.

"Our little Elijah is finally here," I say, wiping the salty tears from my cheeks. Tobias lowers Elijah enough for me to kiss his head.

"He sure is, Tris. He sure is," Tobias says, smiling at our baby.


End file.
